Hitherto, it was necessary to manufacture for said gates a special left locking and a special right locking lock, i.e. one lock provided with a bolt extending at the left side, and one lock provided with a bolt extending at the right side of the lock casing. This not only had many disadvantages, but also added to the manufacturing costs, moreover, when one lock became defective, it was almost always necessary to buy a new pair of locks.